


Requiem

by Snowdrop7



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Other, Tragedy, villains are mentioned but not seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdrop7/pseuds/Snowdrop7
Summary: A vague one-shot on what happened to Prince Eric and his kingdom during the timeline of my fanfic Mermaid and the Samurai. You'll get a blunt reason on WHY Ursula's not around either this Crossover AU eventually.





	Requiem

It was a calm day, nothing else seemed to be out of the ordinary.  
  
Except on this particular summer day, Ariel was out venturing close to the surface again. Yet the past experiences both joyous and frightening had taught her not to go alone until she was ready to do so. Today, Flounder and Sebastian would be accompanying her as she explored a region just two miles from Atlantica.  
  
It started out simple enough, searching for human objects – taking extra precautions that none of them were electric – and taking them to Archimedes. She saw a few on the beach: a pocket watch, an embroidered handkerchief… mostly small things. Except there was one detail that made everything seem a little off: there hasn’t been a recent storm for them to end up on the shore.  
  
The friends followed the trail behind some rocks and saw what used to be seaside castle.  
  
Ariel looked around. She saw a shipwreck rotting on the sand near the bay. It’s now rotting hull was covered with seaweed and barnacles, and the mast looked like it’d been sliced in two. The flag and sails had odd tears as though something had cut rather than tore through them.  
  
Most of the castle walls and foundation look as though it demolished by a sea-quake or something.  But it didn’t explain how some parts of the towers or bridge ended up a few feet away. And there didn’t seem to be any burn marks so it couldn’t have been done by an explosion or by…eye beams.  
  
Flounder and Sebastian stayed close to Ariel, not wanting to leave her alone.  
  
"Something passed through and destroyed it." Flounder mumbled.  
   
"Must have, because I’ve never seen a storm leave damage quite like this." Ariel agreed.  
  
Sebastian scuttled a little on the debris critically, "Only I bet it wasn’t caused by a human enemy nation or pirates."  
  
None of them answered just yet. Despite her nerves, Ariel slowly ventured into the bay to get a better look.  
  
For a brief moment she was thankful to be a mermaid again, if only not to see the bloodless slaughter of innocent humans.  
  
As she swam a little closer, she bumped into something. Ariel jumped then calmed down at seeing it was just the remains of a painting. The painted portrait was lying there, staring blankly upward. Ariel gently picked it up. This must’ve been the prince of this fallen kingdom.  
  
Scuttle joined them as the three stared uneasily at the ruins and rubble.  
  
"Hey, whaddyou all doing around here?"  
  
Ariel looked up at him, "Scuttle, what happened here?"  
  
The seagull looked unsure. "Er well the thing is…"  
  
"What if he tells and you won’t be able to sleep tonight?" Sebastian interrupts. He and Flounder look worriedly at Ariel.  
  
"I won’t be able to sleep unless he does. Please Scuttle, who or what did this?"  
  
"It‘s not Mr. flaming eyebrows if that’s who you’re thinking," Scuttle assured her then began to elaborate, "It was like this: ‘Bout two years ago, I was taking a nap on the high spot right over there after I had lunch. That was the screaming started. I open my eyes, I see the humans running away and getting -" he sees the scared look on their faces, "You know what I mean! Any who, it because the rocks moving by themselves, taking some kind of big shape – but it was because of some weirdo playing a snarfblatt. Only I never seen one do that before!"  
  
A stranger with a snarfblatt did all this? Ariel wondered with a raised eyebrow. Could Scuttle have meant a pipe or some sort of wind instrument?  
  
"Then what happened?" asked Flounder.  
  
"Did the only thing I could do. Evasive maneuvers." Then he scowled indignantly at the memory, "Only as I was flying away, the fruitcake thought it be funny to use me and anything else that moved for target practice. So he starts jamming and just about everything sharp flies at me – look what it did to my shoulder!" He lifted some feathers from his left shoulder to show the scar, obviously something sharp must’ve briefly cut him there.  
  
Flounder and Sebastian visibly winced at the sight.  
  
"That’s terrible!" Ariel gasped.  
  
"Well I was lucky, I got away. Except I can’t say the same for everyone else that used to live here…" Scuttle glanced sadly around the decimation.  
  
Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian looked just as somber. What kind of twisted fiend was responsible for the destruction of this once beautiful kingdom? Not even humans deserved such a fate.  
  
_It’s too bad though._ Ariel thought dejectedly as she looked over the Prince’s portrait. _If he’d lived, he would’ve made a fine King._  
  
A small part of her wondered if he fought valiantly against the assailant before he perished… she wasn’t going to leave this place as it is just yet. Grimly, she began to gather small rocks one by one.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I’m going to try and honor the dead." Ariel replied softly.  
  
The crab was about to say something but closed his mouth and nodded in understanding. He, Flounder and Scuttle gave each other a solemn look then started to help their friend in her forlorn task.  
  
Before long they’d made several little makeshift grave markers out of the rocks, now they felt it best to leave.  
  
"We did what we could for them, child." Sebastian consoled her.  
  
"For what it’s worth, I know they’d have appreciated it." Scuttle offered gently, Flounder nodded.  
  
Ariel nodded, then looked to the markers with a sigh, "Goodbye humans, maybe someday you’ll be avenged. May you all rest in peace."  
  
That said, she and her friends departed.  
  
Back on the seashore, the portrait of the fallen prince stood on one of the markers. The human depicted on it had fair skin, short black hair, and ice blue eyes. He wore a navy blue long sleeved royal uniform: it includes a black belt with a gold buckle at the midriff; gold buttons; red lining the collar, down the chest, and cuffs along with red epaulettes; a matching pair of dark blue trousers with red lining and black shoes.  His crest was styled in ancient Gothic, the letter ‘E’. Ironically the first letter of his name: Eric.

**Author's Note:**

> Cookie for whoever correctly guesses who the wrongdoer responsible. Before you ask yes he did for both the evulz and in hopes of bolstering himself up Aku's ranks by retrieving the little mermaid.


End file.
